The general purpose is to identify the degree to which one's conceptual system changes throughout the educational process and operates as a significant variable in the actual practice role, as indicated by self, supervisor and work atmosphere. This study is based upon the knowledge and research base that reveals that individuals with abstract conceptual systems are likely to behave flexibly with uncertainty and stress and base decisions upon empirically derived information. These qualities are consistent with the practice of nursing during a time of change in the function, image, and expectations for nurses. This study is designed as a cross-sectional, non-experimental comparative type study for purposes of examining the conceptual systems of undergraduate nursing students, throughout their educational program and after graduation, and conceptual system of practicing nurses in general. A second aspect of the study is to measure components of the practice role, consistent with the educational objectives, and the work atmosphere. The question will be investigated by administering the conceptual system test to: 1) Levels I, II, III students in the undergraduate nursing curriculum at the University of Colorado; 2) practicing graduates of the C.U. nursing program; 3) practicing nurses in general, attending continuing education programs at the University. The C.U. graduates will be administered two additional questionnaires: a) performance measure based upon educational objectives; and b) a work atmosphere questionnaire. The responding graduates are asked to provide names and addresses of immediate supervisors in the work setting. The supervisors will be asked to rate the graduates on the same set of behaviors on which the graduates evaluated themselves.